Jasper and Alice adopt
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Alice and Jasper want a baby. so they adopt. soon Rosalie and Emmet want a baby too so they adopt as well. This is a year before Edward meets Bella. Fun stuff happens. just read.
1. Chapter 1

"You do realize that Edward will freak when we come home from our so called "vacation" with a child right?" Jasper said in a flat tone looking over at Alice with a raised brow. She smiled widely.

"He's going to yell and throw a huge fit and try to convince Carlisle to make us take her back. Rosalie will be angry at us for months." She answered smiling widely at Jasper. He shook his head and sighed.

"I thought you said you wanted to do this." Alice said in a soft sad voice. Jasper snapped his head back to her and nodded.

"Yes I want to do this. I'm just nervous." He said with a sheepish grin. Alice smiled and took his hand in hers.

"It'll be fine. Papers are all signed and all we have to do now is go get Jillian." Alice smiled and her voice got high in excitement. Jasper pulled the car into a parking spot and they got out to go get the child they had just adopted. Alice held the little girl close to her as they walked back to the car some time later. Alice got in the backseat with the baby in her arms and Jasper drove.

"When they come home, just stay calm. No matter what Edward or anyone says. We will keep her." Alice said to Jasper softly so as not to wake up Jillian. Alice reached down into one of the shopping at her feet and pulled out a pink baby blanket with Jillian written on a corner and wrapped it around her. They rode in silence for a long time, listening to the soft noises their baby girl made in her sleep. For years Jasper and Alice had been wanting a baby. But because of them being vampires they knew it could never happen. Then weeks before, Alice had come up with the most brilliant idea of adopting a child. Jasper had fallen in love with idea of raising a child. Even if it wasn't their own. They made it back to their hotel room before Jillian woke up crying. Alice sat cross legged on the bed while Jasper dug thru one of the many shopping bags for one of the baby formulas and a bottle. When he was finished he handed the bottle to Alice and she fed Jillian while Jasper finished packing. He was done in a few seconds and went to sit beside Alice and his new daughter. She fell asleep and Alice lay her on the bed and lay down on one side of her while Jasper lay on the other side. He took one of her tiny hands in his and her hand curled around his finger. Alice and Jasper talked in hushed voices for a while until it got dark outside and Jillian woke up again. Jasper looked at her and wrinkled his nose against the smell of urine coming from her. Alice giggled and stood up to dig thru another bag for one of the many packs of diapers she had bought on their baby shopping spree that morning. He lay her down on the bed as she began to whimper and had her changed in a clean diaper in seconds. Jasper looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" Alice laughed.

"How the crap did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked innocently picking up Jillian and rocking her back and forth gently and kissing her forehead.

"Change a diaper in seconds like you've done it a million times?" Jasper said throwing his hands in the air. Alice giggled.

"It's not hard to do. Honestly I'm sure you could have done it too." Alice said. Jasper laughed.

"Come on we'd better get going before they get home." Alice said walking towards the door and out into the car and got in the back seat as Jasper carried their bags out and checked out of the hotel.

"When Carlisle and the rest of them get home their all going to sit us down for a long talk." Alice said after a while of driving. Jasper sighed.

"If they say we have to take her back and they try to make us I say we run away." Jasper said.

"We won't have to worry. They'll be mad for a while. Carlisle and Esme will warm to the idea within an hour but it will take a while for the rest to get used to her." Alice giggled. Jasper smiled. It wasn't long before they reached the house in Forks and Jasper stopped the car in the garage. They took Jillian up into their room and Jasper put together the cradle they had bought for her that morning while Alice lay Jillian down on their bed lightly so as not to wake her then began to unpack. After she had done that she pulled out all the baby clothes she had bought and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Jillian sighed in her sleep and Jasper and Alice went to sit on the bed beside her. Then Alice sighed and looked at Jasper with a nervous look.

"We should go downstairs. They will be here in ten minutes." She said. Jasper nodded and cradled Jillian in his arms and Alice followed him downstairs to sit on the sofa and wait. They heard their family's car's pulling up and at the same time Jillian began to fuss. Jasper stood up and rocked her back and forth for a second before he realized why she was crying and he sighed heavily. Alice jumped and reached for the baby.

"I'll take her." She said frantically. Jasper shook his head.

"You did it last time I'll do it this time." He answered. They heard the car doors shut.

"Jasper gives her to me!" Alice cried looking towards the garage with fear. Fear rose inside Jasper.

"No I'll take her." He said. He was sure if his heart were beating it would be beating faster than it ever had. Just then Rosalie and Emmet came into the living room and froze. Jasper and Alice looked at them with wide eyes. Jasper was holding Jillian tight against his chest and Alice was trying to wrench her away from him. Edward came in with Carlisle and Esme and they froze as well. They all stood there for a long moment before Jillian broke the silence with a loud cry. Jasper and Alice turned to her and tried to comfort her and at the same time everyone else began to talk.

"What have you done?" Rosalie screamed in anger.

"You idiots!" Edward cried balling his fists up.

"Why do you have a baby?" Emmet asked in confusion.

"Everyone shut up!" Esme screamed making Rosalie and the other's go quiet. Jillian kept screaming. Jasper turned and began to go upstairs.

"Hold it!" Carlisle said. Jasper froze with his foot above one of the steps.

"I have to take care of Jillian." Jasper said. He turned and ran up the stairs. He shut the bedroom door and locked it. He heard Esme and Carlisle trying to calm everyone down. And soon it was quiet except for Jillian's crying. Jasper lay her down on the bed and as quickly as possible changed her into a clean diaper. She still cried after she was clean and he picked her up and held her close to his chest murmuring softly to her.

"It's okay sweetie. Your fine." He whispered stroking her soft baby hair. He picked up a pacifier and put it in her mouth. Soon her cries turned to sniffles. Then Jasper sighed before walking at human pace back downstairs with Jillian on his hip. He found everyone sitting in the living room waiting for him. Alice sat on the couch by herself and everyone sat on the opposite side of the room. His siblings glared at him as he made his way to sit next to Alice. He looked down at his little girl and Alice took his hand.

"Explain." That is all that Carlisle said. Alice began to explain about how they had been wanting a child for the past years and how a few weeks before they had gotten the idea to adopt. Rosalie and Edward hissed at them and Alice glared.

"You two are idiots! You adopted a little girl? How stupid can you get?" Edward roared. Jasper glared and put his hand on Jillian's back protectively.

"You would have done the same thing!" He hissed.

"Ha!" Edward scoffed.

"Edward!" Esme looked at him with a glare. Then Edwards's eyes widened.

"No! Esme you know it won't end well!" He cried. Alice grinned widely and squeezed Jasper's hand. Edward glared at them and Jillian wriggled in Jaspers arms. Esme looked at her and Jasper knew she really wanted to go over to him and take her out of his hands and hold her close.

"Is this what two really want?" Carlisle asked calmly. Jasper looked at Alice then back at Carlisle and they both nodded at the same time.

"It's your choice to do what you want. I won't get in your way." He said standing up from his seat. Edward jumped up and ran out the door grumbling. Rosalie cursed at them and drug Emmet upstairs. Esme walked over to them and touched Jillian's cheek lightly. Jasper smiled and stood up so he could hand her over to Esme. Alice stood with him.

"She is adorable!" Esme said softly tracing a finger over her nose.

"How old is she?" She asked looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Eleven months. She was born on September third. Her name is Jillian Danelle Hale." Jasper said tracing his finger down his daughter's soft cheek. She giggled and reached her arms out for him and Esme smiled and handed her over to Jasper. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Alice smiled wide and took Jasper's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom where they sat with the baby while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you please shut the little brat up?" Rosalie screeched coming down the stairs with her hands over her ears. Emmet came down behind her with his ear buds in them. Rosalie glared at Jasper and Alice on the floor trying to get their baby to settle down.

"She's sick Rosalie! She can't help it!" Jasper hissed smoothing his cold hand across Jillian's hot forehead.

"I need to go hunting and Alice needs to go get Jill's medicine. Could you two please baby sit for and hour while Alice is gone?" Jasper asked standing up with Jill in his arms.

"No!" Rosalie cried walking away. Emmet stayed where he was and frowned at Rosalie's retreating back.

"Emmet?" Alice asked sweetly. Emmet sighed and held up a finger before following Rosalie upstairs. A minute later they heard Rosalie gasp.

"Fine!" She screamed and Emmet came down dragging Rosalie with a smirk. He reached for the baby and Jasper smiled in relief and handed her over with a kiss to her forehead. She reached for him and he looked pained.

"Jasper goes." Alice ordered snapping her finger and pointing to the door. He sighed and hung his head before walking out the door. Jill cried louder and he came back in.

"Jasper!" Alice cried.

"Alice I'm sorry but my little girl is sick!" He said. Alice sighed.

"I know but we can't put her in danger. Now please go. If you go now you'll be back tomorrow night and you can hold her for as long as you want." Alice promised. Jasper nodded and left. Alice waited for a second before sighing and picking up her purse and her car keys.

"Bye baby. I'll be back soon." She whispered kissing Jill's forehead. Rosalie scoffed and crossed her arms. Alice rolled her eyes and thanked Emmet before leaving.

"Come on Rose." Emmet said turning to her. Rosalie glared. Emmet held Jill up to his face and smiled then turned her around so she was facing Rosalie.

"Come on Aunt Rose! We will have fun!" He said acting like Jill. Jill cracked a grin and Rosalie's eyes softened a little. Then the room began to stink and Emmet held the baby away from him and she cried.

"Emmet! Don't hold her like that!" She cried taking her form his hands and holding her tight to her chest and glaring at Emmet. She turned away and went upstairs to Jasper and Alice's room to change the baby. Emmet smirked at her behind her back.

"There you go sweetie." Rosalie cooed after the child was clean. She rocked her back and forth and gently. Jill sighed and Rosalie chuckled. She turned around to find Emmet standing in the doorway watching her with a grin.

"What?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't like her." Emmet said smugly. Rosalie sighed.

"Well she is cute." Rosalie said. Emmet laughed and Rosalie smiled. Then Jill began to fuss. Rosalie began rocking her again but it did nothing to stop her crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmet asked worried and wincing at the noise. Rosalie shook her head in panic. Then her eyes widened.

"I hurt her! Oh Emmet I just hurt a baby! Jasper's going to kill me! What do I do! Emmet!" She screamed over Jillian's crying. Emmet opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Rosalie didn't hurt her. She's hungry that's all." Alice said before Emmet could say anything.

"What do we feed her?" Emmet asked in relief.

"Down stairs in one of the cabinets there's some baby food. Get one of the jars of banana's and feed it to her ok?" Alice instructed.

" Okay." Emmet said hanging up. Rosalie was still trying to quiet Jill. Emmet told Rosalie what Alice had said and Rosalie sighed in relief.

" Come on." Emmet said leading Rosalie down the stairs.

" Here you take Jilly while I get her food." Rosalie said handing the baby over to him.

" Jilly?" Emmet said with a smirk sitting down at the kitchen table with Jill on his lap.

" What? It's a cute nickname." Rosalie smiled as she reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar of banana's. then she took a baby spoon out of a drawer and opened the jar. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting looking mush and shook her head. She down in front of Emmet and dipped the spoon into the jar and held it out to Jill. She wrinkled her nose and pulled away. Emmet laughed.

" I don't blame you silly Jilly." Emmet whispered in her ear. Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

" Silly Jilly?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. Emmet smiled.

" Traitors!" Emmet and Rosalie looked over to see Edward glaring at them in the door way. Jill clapped her hands and reached her hands out to him. He glared. She frowned and reached her arms out further. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

" Up!" She shrieked. Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie and Emmet looked at each other. Edward walked over to them and picked up her up but held her away from him.

" There you happy?" He hissed. Jill giggled and clapped again. They stared at each other for a long while before Edwards lip twitched then he sighed.

" I might as well stop holding a grudge it's not going to do any good anyway." He sighed pulling her close. Rosalie laughed as Edward sat down next to them. Jill reached for the spoon in Rosalie's hand and opened her mouth wide. They all laughed and Rosalie fed her. Then they went into the living room, Edward still held Jill in his arms, and sat around the rest of the time that Alice was gone. She came in and froze where she stood with her hand still on the door handle. Emmet knelt on the ground in front of Rosalie and Edward making faces at Jill who was laughing happily.

" Wow." Was all she said. Edward rolled his eyes.

" You saw this coming. That's why you had Jasper go hunting and you had to go get her some medicine." Edward said crossing his arms.

" It worked though didn't it?" Alice said smugly. Emmet chuckled and nodded. Edward smiled sheepishly.

" Poor Jasper. You made him leave his little girl so his siblings would stop hating her." Rosalie said. Alice rolled her eyes and went over to take Jill from Edwards lap.

" Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?" She said kissing her forehead. She giggled then coughed. Alice sighed then took into the kitchen to give her medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jilly wake up." Jasper whispered gently shaking the little girls shoulder. She whimpered and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Then she buried her head down into the pillow and grinned at him. Jasper chuckled and lifted her up from the bed and turned to where Alice was standing in the doorway.

"I and daddy have to go to school today." Alice whispered to Jill. The little girl grinned.

"We'll be back later on okay." Jasper added. Esme walked into the room and smiled at Jill. She smiled back and waved.

"You're going to stay with Esme for the day ok?" Jasper said passing her to Esme. Jill looked at him confused and reached for him.

"No Jill I have to go." Jasper said kissing her forehead. Alice kissed her cheek and Esme followed them down to the living room where Emmet, Edward and Rosalie were waiting. They smiled when they saw Jill. She waved at them and they chuckled.

"We'll see you later Jilly." Jasper said kissing her forehead again. Everyone walked out the door.

"Daddy!" Jill screamed before Jasper could shut the door. He looked at her pained and he groaned. She reached for him.

"I can't sweetie I have to go." He said in a sad voice. Jill frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'll be back soon okay?" Jill shook her head again and whimpered. Jasper sighed and shut the door. Jill screamed and Jasper ran inside the house and took her from Esme's arms.

"Jasper Hale you get your butt out here!" Rosalie screamed.

"I can't Rose!" Jasper sighed. Edward and Emmet marched back into the house and dragged him away while Esme ripped Jill from his grip.

"Jasper you have to do this. She'll be fine with Esme." Emmet said with a chuckle.

"Daddy!" Jill cried after him. Jasper struggled against them and the drug him out the door. Soon Esme heard the sound of Edward's Volvo zooming out of the driveway. Jill buried her head in Esme's shoulder and cried.

"Oh Jilly its okay. We'll have fun." Esme said stroking her tangled hair. Jill shook her head and cried harder. Esme sat down on the couch and comforted the child until her tears stopped and she was only sniffling.

"Do you want something to eat now?" Esme asked. She nodded and scrubbed her eyes with her fists. Esme chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"You want to have a treat this morning?" Esme asked. Jill nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Esme moved to the cupboards and looked up at them with her hands on her hips in wonder. Then she pulled out a box of cookies and handed Jill two before pulling out a pan and pancake mix.

"Don't tell your parents that I fed you cookies this early in the morning." Esme said. Jill grinned and Esme chuckled. After Esme fed Jill she took her up to her room.

"Now what do you want to do?" Esme asked kneeling down beside the child. She shrugged sucking her fingers.

"Well first I think you need to get dressed." Esme said. She picked up Jill and put her up on the bed before turning to a dresser and pulling out a diaper and going back to the bed. Esme changed the baby's diaper before dressing her in a pair of jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. Then she pulled the short curls up into two pigtails before taking her back downstairs and out the back door to the garden and at down with her in place that was surrounded by flowers. Jill smiled and reached to run her chubby little fingers over a rose petal. Esme smiled as she watched the child play with a rose. Jill reached out and grabbed hold of the stem and Esme reached to stop her hand before she grabbed the thorny stem but it was too late. Tear filled Jill's eyes as she pulled her hand back. Esme held her breath before picking up Jill and taking her back inside the house to take care of the crying child. Just then Esme's phone rang and she sighed when she saw Jasper's number. Jill was still crying.

"Hello." Esme answered her phone. The other end was silent for a second.

"What's wrong with Jilly?!" He asked frantically.

"She hurt her hand." Esme answered setting the phone and Jill down on the counter so she could clean her hand.

"Well how bad?" He asked still frantic. Esme frowned at the phone and sighed.

"Really bad Jasper. I think it has to be amputated." Esme said sarcastically taking a wet rag and gently cleaning the child's hand. It was silent for a second.

"Don't do that." Jasper said in a strained voice. Emse laughed.

"I have been around children before Jasper. I promise that she will be fine." Esme said. Jasper sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." He said.

"I know. You only have a few more hours then you can home." Esme said.

"Okay." Jasper sighed before hanging up. Esme smiled and shook her head as she finished cleaning Jill's hand and her cries turned to sniffles.

"Daddy needs to learn to relax." Esme said sitting Jilly on her hip and going into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Esme asked. Jill nodded with a sniff and sticking her thumb in her mouth. She fell asleep sometime during the movie and Esme took her up to her room. Jasper woke her up sometime later. She grinned sleepily up at him. He smiled back and picked her up and lay down with her on his chest. Alice showed up in the doorway with a grin on her face. Jill sat up and smiled.

" Mommy!" She squealed. Alice chuckled and went over to sit next to her husband and her daughter.

" Hey there sweetie. I heard you got hurt today." Alice said hugging her close. Jill pulled away with sad expression and held out her little hand for her parents to see the two pink band aids that covered her palm.

" Aw I'm sorry." Alice said kissing her palm. Jill smiled then held her hand out to Jasper. He smiled and kissed it to. She giggled and Jasper smiled. The she frowned.

" I'm hungry." She whined. Jasper chuckled and sat up with her in his arms.

" Ok let's go get you something to snack on." He said taking Alice's hand holding Jill with one hand and they walked down to the kitchen.

" What do you want?" Alice asked looking thru one of the cabinets as Jasper sat on one of the counters with Jill on his lap. He held her hands, letting her fall back before pulling her up. She giggled.

" Again!" She cried happily. Jasper chuckled and did it again and again. Rosalie walked into the kitchen.

" If you drop her I'll report you for child abuse." Rosalie sneered. Jasper rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jill and settled with tickling her. Emmet came in and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie looked up at him with a grin.

" Alice? Me and Emmet want to do what you and Jasper did." Rosalie said with excitement.

" What did we do?" Jasper asking frowning blowing clod air on Jill's ear.

" Adopt." Rosalie said with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, after Emmet and Rosalie had announced to the rest of the family that they were going to adopt, they left to go get their child. Only, Alice new something the whole family didn't know. Even Emmet and Rosalie didn't know. Jill was getting more and more energetic and it seemed that none of them could stop her from climbing things that she shouldn't and playing with things that were dangerous for her to hold.

"Jillian Danelle!" Jasper yelled hurrying over to her and taking the stapler from Carlisle's office away from her tiny fist.

"No!" She screamed grabbing for it.

"No Jill! You played with it last week and stapled your finger." Jasper said setting the stapler up on top of a wardrobe. Jill began to cry and Jasper pulled her up into his arms.

"No! No!" She screamed wriggling away from him.

"Jilly settle down." Jasper tried to calm her but she wouldn't be calm. He set her down and she ran to Edwards's piano and pulled herself up on the bench. Jasper went over to get her off but she screamed banged her fists on the keys.

"Jillian stop it." Jasper said wrenching her away from the piano and she kicked at him. Alice came down the stairs and joined in with Jasper to try and settle her down.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked coming down from upstairs wincing at the little girls screams.

"She's upset because she's not having her way." Jasper sighed trying to keep his hold on his wriggling daughter. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled with all her strength. Jasper turned and went up the stairs and into her room. He set her down on her bed.

"I'm leaving you here until you settle down." He said. She didn't listen. She just cried harder. Jasper turned and left the room shutting the door. He was making his way back downstairs when he heard her door open and she ran out and grabbed hold of his leg.

"Daddy." She whimpered. He pulled her away from his leg and held her under his arm before walking back to her room and setting her down beside the door and kneeling down beside her.

"You're staying in your room until I say you can come out." He said pushing her inside and shutting the door. This time he kept hold of the doorknob so she wouldn't out. He could feel her trying to open the door and when she couldn't she began hitting and kicking the door as well as crying. It pained Jasper. After few minutes she stopped banging on the door and Jasper heard the thud of her body falling to the floor and she sobbed into the carpet. Jasper sighed and stayed at the door a few more minutes before getting up and going back downstairs. He found Alice in the kitchen just as she answered her phone. Jasper could hear Rosalie on the other end in panic. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rosalie I saw it coming." Alice smirked before snapping her phone shut.

"Do you think I handled that ok?" Jasper asked worried. Alice smiled and patted wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I think so." Alice answered. They went into the living room. Then Alice all of a sudden smiled.

"What?" Jasper asked. Alice pointed up at the ceiling and a second later Jasper heard Jill's bedroom door open. He sighed and began to stand up but Alice put her hand on his arm.

"If you ruin this moment of sweetness I'm about to witness I'll rip you to pieces and burn you myself." She hissed. Jasper frowned and leaned back confused. Jill made her way down the stairs slowly, for some reason Jasper didn't know, she was terrified of the stairs. Then she walked over to where they sat on the couch and she climbed up to wrap her arms around Jasper's middle sniffling.

"I sowwy daddy." She whimpered. Jasper's heart melted and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok sweetie." He said kissing the top of her head. She sniffed and snuggled into his chest.

"What was Rosalie saying on the phone?" Jasper asked. Alice giggled.

"You'll see in about ten minutes." Alice said smugly. Jill wriggled out of Jasper's arms and got on the floor with a grin.

"Tickle me." She said. Jasper looked at Alice with a raised brow.

"Your daughter has the weirdest mood changes." He said. Alice giggled.

"Tickle me!" Jill said again. Jasper crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"I don't want to." He said. Jill's grin slipped from her face and she looked down at the ground and sniffed. Jasper launched himself at her and began tickling her. She screamed in shock before laughing. Alice joined in soon. They stopped when Jasper and Alice heard Rosalie and Emmet's car pulling up in the driveway. Jasper picked up Jill who giggled.

"More daddy." She said.

"Hold on baby Emmet and Rosalie are home." He said. Jill pouted but soon was happy again when Jasper blew and raspberry on her cheek. Edward came downstairs and looked at Alice with a smirk before walking outside. Jasper followed Alice outside and stopped in the doorway with a grin when he saw Emmet holding a baby girl. His eyes widened in shock when Rosalie stood up from where she was bent over in the car with another girl who looked to be around two. Then he smirked. Rosalie smiled sheepishly as she and Emmet walked past them into the house.

"We got there and picked out Annali." Rosalie pointed to the baby girl in Emmet's arms.

"Then we were told she had a sister. Emmet fell in love with these two so we had to take them home." Rosalie explained. Jasper chuckled and held his little girl closer as they all went back inside the house.

"Daddy let me down." Jill struggled against Jasper's arms and she ran past them to go into the kitchen. Jasper rolled his eyes and followed after her. Alice went upstairs with Emmet and Rosalie.

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to get two babies?" Rosalie asked rocking the little girl in her arms gently.

"I decided to let it be a surprise." Alice laughed. Rosalie smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Annali is one and Rachel is two." Emmet said shifting Annalli in his arms. Rachel yawned and Rosalie chuckled.

"She had a hard ride home." Rosalie said. Emmet laughed.

"She couldn't decide if she had to go to the bathroom or not. We stopped five times and each time she said she changed her mind." He explained. Alice laughed.

"Jillian!" Jasper yelled downstairs before there was a crash and Jill screamed. Alice ran downstairs with Emmet and Rosalie behind her. They found Jasper standing in front of Jill, who sat on the counter. Jasper's jaw was clenched as he wrapped a wet rag around Jill's bleeding finger.

"What happened?" Alice asked frantically while she tried to help soothe Jill.

"Your daughter loves sharp things." Jasper said pointing to a butcher knife that lay on the floor with a little blood on it.

"Oh my God! Jillian." Alice whispered wrapping her arms around her child and Jasper moved to pick up the knife. Emmet and Rosalie watched them trying not to laugh.

"M-mommy!" Jill cried while Alice tried to move the rag so she could look at it.

"I know sweetie but I got to look at it." Alice murmured.

"No!" She screamed struggling against Alice. Alice sighed and picked her up just as Carlisle and Esme came in through the garage door. They stopped and looked at Emmet and Rosalie with the two new little girls and then at Jill crying in pain. Carlisle went over to help with Jill.

"What happened?" He asked taking the rag away and looking at Jill's cut.

"Something happened with a knife and Jill cut herself." Alice sighed. Carlisle chuckled.

"Last week it was the stapler." He said shaking his head. Alice smiled.

"I just wish I knew why she all of a sudden likes sharp things that hurt her." Alice sighed. Esme and Rosalie laughed.

"Where did Jasper go?" Esme asked.

"He went to get bleach so he could clean the floor." Emmet answered pointing to the drop of blood on the white of the floor. Esme nodded and went to find him. Esme and Jasper came back and Esme got on the floor to clean up the blood. Jill reached for Jasper and whimpered. He sighed and reached for her. Carlisle smiled and handed her over along with a band aid. Jasper wrapped the band aid over her finger and she laid her head on his shoulder whimpering. Then she held her finger out to him.

"I know Jill. I saw you cut it." He sighed.

"Kiss it." She said. Jasper chuckled and kissed her finger.

"Come on Jilly. You need to take your nap." Alice said taking her from Jasper.

"No!" Jill whined.

"Yes!" Alice said in the same voice Jill used. Jasper chuckled and followed after them. Alice sat Jill down on her bed. Jill kicked and whined.

"You didn't sleep last night and you need to take a nap." Alice said grabbing hold of one of her kicking feet and taking off her one of her shoes while Jasper did the other.

"Why?" Jill whined as Jasper pulled her covers over her.

"Because you're being a pain in daddy's butt." Jasper whined back at her. Alice chuckled and Jasper smiled.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"You know what? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ that?" Jasper asked. Jill frowned and grumbled. Jasper laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper!" Emmet yelled from downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"**What's wrong?" Jasper asked coming into the kitchen.**

"**Rosalie went hunting and as soon as she left Annali… Annali…" Emmet stopped but Jasper smelt what he was talking about. He laughed before he and Alice helped him change Annali.**

"**Where's Rachel?" Jasper asked.**

"**Rosalie put her down in our room." He said. Then he sighed.**

"**She doesn't talk to me." He said. "She's very shy and won't talk to me. She talks to Rosalie fine but me… I scare her I think." He said rubbing the back of his head. Annali began to play with his hair and he smiled at her. Alice went out into the living room and came back a second later with her purse.**

"**I have to go get a few things at the store then I and Rosalie are going to go shopping for our children." Alice said kissing Jasper on the cheek and walking past them. Jasper and Emmet went into the living and decided to play a game. It was pretty hard playing chess when Annali kept grabbing the pieces and putting them her mouth.**

"**No Annali." Emmet chuckled taking one of his knights out of her mouth. Her brow wrinkled and she tried to grab it. **

"**Hold on." Jasper said getting up from the couch and going upstairs to come down with a stuffed rabbit.**

"**Jilly won't mind you play with this for a while." He said handing it to Annali. She giggled and cuddled it close to her while she cooed to it. Emmet smoothed her red curls and kissed her forehead.**

"**Mine!" Jasper and Emmet looked up in shock when they heard Jill scream in panic from the top of the staircase. She came down the stairs as quickly as she could and stomped over to the couch where they sat and stood with her little hands on her hips and glared at Annali.**

"**Mine!" She screamed again. Jasper sighed and picked her up and sat her on his lap. She still glared at Annali.**

"**Your not playing with it right now Jilly." Jasper said combing his finger's thru her tangled hair. She launched at Annali and grabbed a fist full of her red curls. Annali screamed and Jasper pulled Jill away.**

"**Jillian!" Jasper hissed putting a firm grip on her arm. She screamed in anger and reached for her rabbit.**

"**Hey look at me." Jasper turned her head towards him and she struggled.**

"**You **_**do not **_**pull her hair. Do you understand?" He hissed. She spit at him and he turned her around to pop her on her bottom. She screamed and fell to the floor holding her bottom and crying.**

"**Jasper!" Emmet said in shock trying to soothe Annali. Jasper rolled his eyes.**

"**She's over reacting. She did this yesterday because I wouldn't let her have a cookie." Jasper said kneeling on the ground and pulling her up.**

"**I want you to say you're sorry." He said in a softer voice. She sniffed but didn't say anything, only glared at Jasper.**

"**Please?" He asked. Jill broke down crying and buried her head in Jasper's leg.**

"**I'm sowwy!" She cried over and over. Jasper picked her up and hugged her close and sat back on the couch. Jasper rubbed her back and soothed her until she stopped crying. She looked up at Annali and waved shyly. Annali giggled and reached the rabbit out and Emmet and Jasper set them both down on the ground to play. Jasper and Emmet had a good laugh as they watched Jill try to instruct the younger how to hold the rabbit. After many try's Annali finally got it right and Jill clapped. Jasper laughed and leaned down to kiss his little girl on the head. She grinned widely and clapped again before hugging Annali.**

"**Daddy?" A small voice came from the top of the stairs. Emmet looked up to see Rachel standing there rubbing her eyes. Emmet got up and walked up the rest of the way to her and knelt down so he was at eyelevel with her.**

"**What is it?" He asked softly. She looked down at Jasper and the other two little girls before leaning into Emmet's ear to whisper something. Jasper heard anyway but acted like he didn't hear. Emmet chuckled and picked her up to take her to the bathroom. He came back soon and she clung to him tightly. Emmet couldn't get any happier knowing that the little girl wasn't scared of him anymore. She lay her head on his shoulder and sucked her thumb as she watched her sister and cousin play with the other stuffed animal's Jasper had brought down for them. **

"**Daddy I have to go!" Jill cried all of a sudden with tears starting to fill her eyes. Jasper sighed and Emmet laughed.**

"**Your daughter can't decide on her mood can she?" He said while laughing. Jasper chuckled and picked up Jill and took her upstairs. Emmet sat down on the floor and sat Rachel down so she was leaning back on his stomach. He ran his fingers thru her silk curls and she yawned before curling up and sucking her thumb.**

"**Jill you have to let me put this back on." Emmet heard Jasper sigh from upstairs.**

"**No!" Jill screamed running out the door without her pull up on.**

"**Jillian!" Jasper cried coming out of the bathroom and picking her up before she made it down one stair. **

"**No!" She screamed kicking at him.**

"**Why?" Jasper asked.**

"**I don't want to wear it!" She screamed.**

"**Then what do you want to wear." Jasper sighed. She got out of his arms and ran to her room. She ran back out holding a pair of pink underwear.**

"**You're not ready for those yet." Jasper sighed rubbing his hand against his forehead. She stomped her foot.**

"**Ok fine." Jasper said before wrestling her back into her pull up and then pulling the pink underwear up over it. She frowned and Jasper walked down with his pouting child in his arms.**

"**Down!" She ordered.**

"**Yes ma'am." Jasper said with a mock salute. Emmet laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm hungry." Rachel whispered. Emmet stood up and reached down to pick up Annali to take her with them. They sat the children down at the table and Jasper filled up three cups of milk for them while Emmet set three cookies each on a napkin each and sat them on the table in front of them. They ate for a few minutes before Jill reached for her cup and froze with her hand outstretched and she looked at Jasper.**

"**What is it?" Jasper asked.**

"**I want to pink one." She whined pointing to the pink one in front of Annali.**

"**Annali has the pink one right now." Jasper said. Jill crossed her arms and pouted.**

"**Mommy's going to kick you out." She said. Jasper looked at Jill with a frown.**

"**Mommy's going to kick me out?" He asked.**

"**Yes. Because you didn't give me the pink one." Jill said looking up at him.**

"**Mommy's is going to kick me out because I didn't give you the pink cup?" He asked with a cocked brow.**

"**Yes." Jill said looking at him with an innocent look. Jasper groaned and covered his face with his hands.**

"**You, Jillian Danelle Hale, are going down in history as the first two year old that caused the death of a vampire." Jasper said. Emmet laughed as Edward came downstairs with a book and pointed at Jill accusingly."You!" He said.**

"**What did she do now?" Jasper asked with a sigh. Edward opened up the book to show her the pages that was scribbled over with different colored crayons. Emmet laughed again while Jasper groaned and Jill looked innocently at her uncle.**

"**I didn't do it." She said sweetly raising both her hands.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Jilly." Alice called from the kitchen. Jill ran into the kitchen as fast as her legs could take her. Alice giggled at the way her hair looked now. Minutes before Alice had put it up in a perfect French braid and now half of it was hanging loose around her flushed face."What happened to you?" She asked picking her up and setting her on the counter and undid the tangled mass. "Uncle Emmet." Jill giggled. Alice rolled her eyes as Emmet came into the kitchen with a giggling child under each arm. "What did you do to my child Emmet?" Alice glared playfully and Jill covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Emmet threw Rachel over his shoulder and settled Annali on his hip. "I was just wrestling with them." He said innocently. "I won!" Jill cried excitedly. Alice giggled and kissed Jill's forehead. "I bet you did." She said. Jill giggled and hugged Alice around the neck. "Let me fix your hair then we'll leave okay?" Alice said. Jill nodded her head excitedly. A few minutes later Alice pulled her car out of the driveway with Jill in her car seat in the backseat. A while later they pulled up into the mall parking lot. Alice walked into the mall with Jill hugging her tightly around the neck in excitement."We're going to do a little bit of clothes shopping for mommy. If your good and don't wonder off I'll get you something." Alice said and smiled when Jill grinned and nodded her head excitedly."Okay." Alice said stroking her hair before going into a clothing store. Alice shopped for an hour before she could feel Jill getting restless by her side. "Ok sweetie I've had my fun now we'll let you have your fun." Alice chuckled picking her up and taking the clothes she had picked out and went to check out. After getting something to eat for the child Alice kept her promise and took her to a toy store where she picked out a stuffed animal and they went home. When they got home, Jasper was gone.

"Jasper went hunting." Edward said from his piano.

"He went not long ago though." Alice said struggling with Jill in her arms.

"Down!" She cried.

"Okay!" Alice said letting her go and Jill ran to find her cousin's.

"I'm going out." Edward said getting up from the piano and walking out the door. Alice sighed and went to find her daughter. She rolled her eyes when she found her outside with Emmet, who had her upside down by her ankles.

"Emmet!" She yelled walking over to him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm only playing with her!" He said in defense dropping her and catching her before she hit the ground. Alice rolled her eyes as Jill laughed joyously and Rachel clapped her hands while Annali watched Emmet with wide eyes with her thumb in her mouth. Alice went over and took Jill out of his arms.

"Mommy!" She whined. Alice shook her head.

"You need to take a nap." Alice said smoothing her already messy hair back in place.

"I want daddy." Jill whined pouting.

"Daddy would have killed Uncle Emmet." Alice said turning away.

"I suggest you put those two little girls to bed before Rosalie comes back." Alice said over her shoulder.

"I will mother." Emmet said mockingly. Alice glared at him over her shoulder and went upstairs to put Jill to bed.

Emmet:

Emmet sighed and grabbed Annali around the waist and hoisted her up into the air. She laughed and flung her arms out around his neck. He laughed and kissed her forehead before picking up Rachel and carrying them both inside the house for their naps. He passed Jill's room and saw Alice struggling with her daughter out of her shoes. Emmet chuckled and went into Annali and Rachel's room. He sat Annali on her bed and started to get Rachel ready for her nap. He knelt down on the floor and pulled the small clips out of her hair that Rosalie had put in that morning before brushing out the tangles. Emmet stood up with her in his arms and pulled the covers back on her bed and put her under them. Then he turned to get Annali ready and chuckled when he found her already asleep. He knelt down beside her bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Annali? Sweetie, wake up for a minute." Emmet whispered with a grin. She opened her eyes sleepily and reached for him. He chuckled again and pulled her up to a sitting position and pulled her shoes off. Then Emmet let her lay back and she rolled over on her stomach. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. Emmet got to the door when he heard Annali get up out of bed. He turned and to tell her to get back in bed but stopped and watched her. She toddled over to one of the dresser's and stood on tiptoe so she could reach her pacifier and put it in her mouth before she walked over to her sisters bed and climbed up and lay beside Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed. Emmet stared and watched his little girls for a second before walking back downstairs where Alice was lying on the couch with her hand on her forehead.

"I think I have a headache." She groaned. Emmet laughed and sat down beside her and told her what he had just seen. Alice laughed.

"Aw! I wish Jill would settle down." She sighed at the last part.

"Maybe you and Jasper should take her on some sort of trip. Maybe a hiking trip." Emmet said thoughtfully. Alice frowned and thought for a minute before smiling.

"All of us should! Jasper, and I should take Jill. You and Rosalie should take your daughters!" Alice said. Emmet thought for a minute and smiled.

"I think they would enjoy that." Emmet said. They heard Rosalie's car pull up in the garage and Alice ran to meet her. Emmet beat her there.

"Hey Rose?" Emmet began.

"Yeah." She answered getting out of the car with groceries in her arms.

"What would you think of taking the girls out for a hiking trip?" Alice asked before he could. Emmet glared and she smirked.

"That would be fun." She said smiling.

"Good. Now I got to ask Jasper." Alice said. Then they heard a scream and Rosalie and Emmet ran up to their children's room. Rachel was sitting up on the bed against the wall and pushing a crying Annali away. Annali reached for Emmet and he took her in his arms before cringing and sighing. Rosalie turned to him with a stern look holding Rachel in her arms.

"You didn't put her in a diaper." She said.

"I forgot." Emmet groaned. Rosalie went towards the bathroom.

"Let's clean them up." Rosalie said with a sigh as she went towards the bathroom. Emmet followed still trying to soothe his upset daughter while trying not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of urine.


	7. Author note

THIS IS AN INFORMATION NOTE!!!!!! OK… I sort of lost the ideas for the hiking trip chapter so I am writing a random chapter until I can think. If you don't like it deal with it. When I write the chapter for the hiking trip you'll know. Please please please PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me.


	8. The long weekend part1:the first 30 mins

-Today Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were dragging Jasper, Emmet and Jasper out on a weekend shopping trip. Leaving Edward to baby sit his three energetic nieces.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked watching Emmet and Jasper as they loaded their bags into the car. Emmet walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Because we love and want you to spend time with your sweet adorable nieces." He said grinning. Just then there was a crash and one of the girls screaming.

"Have fun." Jasper said wincing. Edward rolled his eyes and followed his brother's to see what had happened this time. They found Rosalie and Alice kneeling down beside their daughters while Esme held a crying Annali.

"What happened now?" Edward sighed.

"They ganged up on Annali because she had that stuffed animal and wouldn't give it back." Esme exclaimed pointing at the stuffed dog on the ground beside a smashed vase. Annali reached for Emmet and he took her.

"Do not do that again." Rosalie hissed at Rachel. Rachel struggled against her grasp and whined.

"Rachel! Do you understand me?" She asked. Rachel pulled her arm and Rosalie took her face between her hands.

"Do you understand me?" She asked again. Rachel screamed and Rosalie let go of her and she ran to hide behind Emmet's leg. Rosalie shook her head and walked out of the room. Jill did the same as Rachel and Jasper rolled his eyes when she ran behind his legs. He knelt down in front of her and took her arms.

"You behave while we're gone." He said. She sniffed and nodded. Alice's mouth opened.

"I have to bang her head around to get even a nod! How did you do that?" She cried. Jasper chuckled and stood up with Jill his arms. Rosalie came back downstairs with Esme and Carlisle behind her.

"Ok. We're ready to leave. We will be back Sunday night." Carlisle said as everyone kissed the children goodbye. Emmet handed Annali over to Edward and Rachel took his hand while Jasper set Jill down on the ground. Edward followed them all out into the ground with three little girls clutching at him. Edward watched them all drive away and went back inside the house.

"Where did they go?" Rachel asked. Edward sat Annali down on the kitchen counter and looked down at Rachel.

"You know where they went sweetie. They went on a trip." Edward said. Rachel's eyes widened and her lip trembled. _Uh oh._ Edward thought as tears sprang to her eyes and Edward knelt down in front of her.

"But they'll be back soon." He said.

"When?" Her voice trembled when she asked.

"They'll be back Sunday." Edward said then winced when she began to scream. He stood up with her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Jill watched he and soon her own eyes filled with tears and she began to howl and grasp his leg. Then, or course, Annali followed her older sister's doing and screamed. Edward groaned and let his head fall trying to think of what to do. Then his phone rang and he looked to see Alice's number. He flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Just give them a couple of cookies and they'll settle down

"Ok." Edward said. Somehow, Edward was able to pick up all three girls. He made his way to the living room when he knocked over a vase and it smashed on the wood floor. The three girls went quiet. Then Rachel began to giggle. Followed by Jill. Edward groaned and carried them all into the living room where he sat them all down on the couch and Jill and Rachel got up and began running around giggling. Annali reached up for Edward again and he picked her up and walked back to the kitchen. He rummaged thru the cabinet and found a bag of cookies and set them on the counter next to Annali. Then he heard something crash and Jill and Rachel's laughs went quiet. Edward groaned and went back to the living room where Rachel and Jill stood staring at the smashed lamp.

"Girls." Edward sighed kneeling down beside them with his hand over his mouth. Rachel looked at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She said. Jill nodded her head and sniffed.

"Come in here with me. I'll clean it later." Edward sighed, standing up and grabbing the two girl's hands. He gaped at what he saw. Annuli sat on the counter still with her mouth full of cookies and two cookies in each hand. The bag only had four left in it. Edward let go of Rachel and Jill's hands and went to Annali. She looked up at him chewing and grinned. Edward groaned.

"Annali." He sighed. She stuffed another cookie in her mouth. He reached his out.

"Can I have those please?" He asked. She reached her hands out and dropped them into his.

"Thank you." He said dropping them back into the bag. Then he walked over to the sink and wet a rag to clean off her hands and mouth.

"I want some." Rachel whined grabbing his pant leg.

"Just a minute Rachel." He sighed throwing the rag into the sink. Annali reached up and he swung her up in his arms. Then he split the rest of the cookies and handed them to Jill and Rachel. They took them happily and ran out of the kitchen. He groaned and followed to make sure they didn't break anything. He winced when he found them sitting on his piano stool eating their cookies. Then he sighed and just decided to leave them alone. He sat down with Annali still in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sucked her thumb. Then she raised her head and looked at him. Edward stared at her.

"What?" He asked after a few minutes. She blinked and smiled before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"You're sweet. I like you. You stay with me and obey me." He said looking over at the two older girls her were now on the floor with their stuffed animals. Jill reached her hand out for one of bears but Rachel stuck out her lip and held it to her chest. Edward dropped his head back and Annali giggled. Then he heard the two girls beginning to fight. He stood up and put Annali down where he had been sitting and grabbed Jill around the waist before she lunged at Rachel.

"I want that!" Jill cried. Edward looked at the bear.

"Rachel, can she play with it too?" He asked. Her lip trembled and she shook her head.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's mine." She said in a trembling voice. Edward sighed.

"If you're not going to share then I'm going to take it away." He said reaching for it. She frowned and hugged it to her chest.

"Rachel." Edward said in a warning tone. Rachel just looked up at him with her lip out. Edward reached over and took it from her hands and she screamed in anger. Edward winced and stood up to put the bear up on a shelf so they couldn't reach it.

"No!" Jill screamed. Edward looked at her with a frown.

"You have a lot of toys girls. Play with those." He said.

"I don't want to." Jill whined crossing her arms and pouting. Edward knelt down in front of the two girls.

"Do you two want to go to your rooms?" He asked. They shook their heads.

"Then go play with you other toys." He said standing up.

"I want mommy." Rachel began to cry. Edward knelt down and picked her up.

"I think it's time for your nap." He said taking her upstairs. Jill followed him still pouting.


	9. The long weekend part2

**After Edward had laid the little girls down he went to his piano and wiped the cookie crumbs off of the keys and sighed. Then he smiled when he heard the sound of Annali mumbling. He played the piano for a long time when his phone rang and he answered it.**

"**Hello Bella." He said.**

"**Hello. What are you doing?" She asked. Edward told her about him baby sitting. Then Bella laughed.**

"**What is so funny?" Edward asked.**

"**It's funny thinking about a vampire baby sitting." She said. Edward chuckled.**

"**I guess it would be funny to a human." He said. Then he heard mumbling and he looked up to see Annali standing at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes.**

"**Annali's awake I have to go." He said. Bella said goodbye and he hung as he walked up the stairs to Annali.**

"**Hey Annali." He whispered. She whimpered.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked. Annali whimpered again and stuck her lip out.**

"**My tummy hurts." She whimpered. Edward tried to hide his smile.**

"**Well you ate the whole bag of cookies." He said. Annali whimpered and Edward picked her up and went down to sit on the couch.**

"**Edward!" He heard Rachel scream from upstairs. He sighed and carried Annali upstairs with him.**

**Rachel reached her arms up for him and he bent over side ways to hold her on his other side. She laid her head on his shoulder and whimpered.**

"**What's wrong sweetie?" He asked with a sigh. **

"**I want daddy." She whimpered. Edward walked back downstairs with both the girls and set them down on the sofa. Annali whimpered and reached up for Edward. He sighed and picked her up.**

"**I want daddy!" Rachel began to cry and Edward sighed before getting an idea and pulling out his phone. He dialed Emmet's number and held the phone out for Rachel. She looked at him confused with tears in her eyes.**

"**It's your daddy Rachel." He said and Rachel grabbed the phone out of his hands. He heard Emmet pick up on the other end.**

"**Daddy come get me." Rachel whimpered. Edward chuckled and left the room with Annali.**

"**What does your mother do when you have a stomach ache?" Edward asked Annali. She shrugged and Edward sighed. **_**This kid's will be the death of me.**_** He groaned inwardly.**

"**I'm thirsty." Annali whined. Edward gave her some milk and she sipped at it slowly as Edward picked her back up and she laid her head on his shoulder. Then he cringed when he felt her little body heave and something ooze down his back. He shuddered and cursed inwardly.**

"**Thank you Annali." He groaned. Annali began to cry and he felt like crying himself. He walked the rest of the way to the living room and Rachel reached the phone out to him.**

"**Daddy wants to talk to you." She said looking happier.**

"**What?" Edward groaned into the phone.**

"**Wants wrong with you?" Emmet asked.**

"**Annali just puked down my back." Edward hissed. Emmet chuckled.**

"**Yeah she did that to me once. It's what happens when you give her too much sugar." He said in a smug voice.**

"**I didn't give her all those cookies! The little monster did it while I was breaking up another fight between your daughter and Jasper's daughter." Edward hissed.**

"**Edward it's okay! Relax!" Emmet laughed thru the phone. "Jasper and Alice apologize for Jill's behavior. And Rosalie and I apologize for Rachel's." Emmet finished.**

"**It's okay." Edward grumbled into the phone. Emmet chuckled.**

"**If Rachel cry's again for me or Rosalie just call us." Emmet said.**

"**Okay." Edward said before saying goodbye.**

"**I'm tired." Rachel grumbled and Edward took her back upstairs. Then he put Annali down on the floor and knelt down in front of her.**

"**Okay Annali." He began. "I need to get cleaned up and so do you." He said trying not to cringe again at the puke that was on her nose and down her front.**

"**Can I get cleaned first?" He asked. Annali nodded and sniffed.**

"**Okay." He said picking her back up and taking her to his room. He set her down on his couch and turned to get clean clothes before turning to his bathroom.**

"**Just stay on the couch and get better." He said to Annali. She nodded with her thumb in her mouth. He cringed again but closed the door to his bathroom and got in the shower. A few minutes later he heard a bang when the door to the bathroom burst open. He looked out of the shower to see a wide eyed Jill standing in the doorway.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked making sure the shower curtain was in place and she couldn't see him.**

"**Annali is throwing up her guts!" She screamed running out of the bathroom. Edward groaned and banged his head up against the tiles of the shower before getting out and dressing quickly. He cringed when he went out into his room and found Annali leaning over the edge of the couch and throwing up. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and set her in the bathtub.**

"**Edward?" He turned and looked to see Bella standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He cringed again and Bella laughed.**

"**What happened?" She asked giggling.**

"**Annali is sick!" Edward groaned.**

"**Where is Annali?" Bella asked looking around.**

"**I put her in the bathtub." Edward said pointing to the bathroom. Bella rushed into the bathroom and Edward her heard cooing to Annali. Edward sighed and set to work cleaning up the mess. He heard the water in his bathroom and sighed in relief that Bella was cleaning up Annali. She came out a few minutes later with Annali in her arms wrapped in a towel. Annali clung to Bella and Bella kissed her forehead.**

"**There you go sweetie." Bella muttered rocking her back and forth.**

"**Edward?" Jill said from the couch where she had been sitting.**

"**What is it Jill?" Edward sighed.**

"**I'm hungry." She said. Edward groaned and Bella went over to where Jill sat on the couch.**

"**I'll get her fed." Bella said. Edward sighed in relief again and finished cleaning the floor.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rachel I'm begging you. Your sister had already been sick today so please don't give me any trouble and let me get you in the tub so I can put you to bed." Edward begged. Rachel pouted and shook her head.

"Why?" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like the water." She said struggling.

"Well you're not going to bed stinking." He sighed kneeling down to start the water.

"No Edward!" Rachel shrieked. Edward looked at her with a raised brow.

"Yes Rachel." Edward sighed and rested his forehead on the edge of the tub. Rachel frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing Edward?" She asked.

"I'm dying." He said lifting his head to look at her.

"Because I won't take a bath?" Rachel asked frowning. Edward thought for a second before nodding. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll take my bath!" She whimpered. Edward smiled and patted her back before pulling her away so he could get her ready for her bath. Edward lifted her into the water and she pouted.

"It's not going to kill you Rachel." Edward chuckled. She stuck her lip. Edward only rolled his eyes wet her hair.

"Okay stay here while I go get a towel and some clothes for you." Edward said standing up.

"Why can't I come?" Rachel whined.

"Because I don't want a naked child running around." Edward said smirking. Rachel pouted.

"Annali is." She whined.

"No she's not." Edward said frowning.

"Yes she is!" Rachel said stomping her foot and splashing Edward. He heard a giggled behind him and turned to see Annali standing in the doorway of the bathroom holding her diaper in her hand and her shirt in a pool at her feet.

"Come here." Edward groaned. Annali laughed and took off running down the hallway.

"Hey! Annali come back here!" He cried running after her and slipping on the diaper she'd dropped. He cursed and ran into the hallway to find Annali standing at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her and lifted her up. She shrieked and laughed while Edward groaned and walked back into the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Jill in the bathtub with Rachel and still in her clothes.

"Jill what are you doing?" He asked letting his head fall to the wall with a thump. Annali struggled to get down but he held her tighter.

"Edward." She whined.

"No Annali. I'll let you down and all you'll do is find something else to get into." He groaned. She whimpered and struggled more.

"Rachel and Jill get out of the tub now." Edward said trying to stay calm. Rachel and Jill giggled and shook their heads. Edward groaned and walked to stand in front of them with his free hand on the back of his neck.

"Please?" He asked. They giggled more and shook their heads again while splashing up at him. He backed up away from the water.

"Girls I won't tell you again! Get. Out. Of. The. Tu- Ugh!" He stopped when he felt the left side of his hip go wet. He looked down at the now crying child in his arms.

" Eww!" Rachel cried wrinkling her nose. Edward groaned and sat Annali down on the floor. She cried harder and buried her face in her hands. Edward felt bad immediately and knelt beside her.

"Shh Annali its okay. I'm sorry you were trying to tell me but I didn't listen." He said pulling her hands away from her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Edward?" Rachel said from behind him.

"Can I get out now?" She asked.

"Hold on let me go get a towel." He sighed standing up with Annali again and carrying her into the hallway with him. Soon he had Rachel wrapped in a towel and had Jill out of her wet clothes and in a towel as well.

"I want you two to get in bed and settle down while I go get Annali cleaned." He said. He watched in aw as the two girls scrambled to get bed, Jill running past him to go to her room. He shook his head and chuckled and turned with Annali in his arms. She sniffled as he set her down in the tub of fresh water.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you sweetie." Edward said kissing her forehead. She sniffled and nodded. He hurriedly got her washed before lifting her out of the water and wrapping a towel around her. Then he carried her into the room she shared with Rachel and laid her down on the changing table. She sucked her thumb and her eyes drooped as he diapered her and pulled her up into a sitting position to drape her nightdress over her head.

"I'm tired." She whimpered laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I know sweetie." He said lifting her up off the table and carrying her to bed. He laid her down on her bed and she curled up into a ball with her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room. He peeked into Jill's room to see her sound asleep and he sighed in relief before walking downstairs. His phone rang and he groaned before answering it.

"What?" He snapped.

"Well hello to you too." Rosalie laughed from the other end of the line.

"Why did you guys do this to me? And don't give me any of that I don't know what you're talking about crap." He snapped. Rosalie laughed and he heard Emmet's laugh in the background.

"We wanted to get out of the house and we saw this as a wonderful time for you to bond with your three nieces. How's the bonding going anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"Wonderful. Except for the part when Annali puked on me and peed on me today." He hissed.

"I'm sorry but we think it's hilarious." Rosalie laughed and Edward growled when he heard Emmet laugh again.

"We'll be home soon so just hang in there." Rosalie chuckled before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Edward!" Edward groaned as he heard the feet running towards his room.

"What?" he asked stepping out into the hallway.

" Annuli's stuck!" Rachel said breathless. Edward stared at her for a second and he could here the quiet cries coming from the stairs. He ran towards them and froze staring at the sight in front of him. Annali's head was stuck thru the bars of the stairs.

"Annali, why do you do this? Your parents are going to be here in a few minutes and they'll see you and kill me!" He said making his way towards the stuck child and kneeling down on the stairs beside her.

"R-Rachel and Jill t-t-told me to do it!" She wailed trying to wrench herself free.

"Oh for the love of- Jillian and Rachel get your butts down here!" He yelled grabbing hold of Annali's shoulders to try and get her to be still so she didn't hurt herself.

"We didn't do it." Rachel said innocently from the top of the stairs. Edward glared and pointed at them both.

"I want you both to go to Jill's room and wait there for me." He hissed. The girls didn't move.

"Now!" He yelled. They shrieked and ran down the hallway as Edward rolled his eyes.

"I want daddy!" Annali screamed.

"I know he will be here in any moment." Edward said wincing at her high pitched screams.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Annali screamed getting louder. Edward got up and walked down the stairs so he could be facing her. He grabbed her face between his hands and held her still.

" Shh, baby. He will be home soon but we have to get you out of here before you hurt yourself." He said trying to sooth her.

"When I say now I want you to try and pull yourself out okay?" Edward said grabbing the bars her head was between.

"Now." He said pulling the apart and she yanked her head out and into the wall. She screamed and held her head in her hands. Edward groaned and walked back up the stairs and gathered the child in his arms. She clung to him and he sat down on the stairs rocking her back and forth. Her sobs soon turned to sniffles and Edward sighed in relief. Then there was another scream and he looked behind him just as there was a crash and all went silent before there were loud screams of fury and pain. Edward got up and ran to Jill's room and almost screamed in frustration when he saw shattered glass and Jill on top of Rachel. He sat Annali down and tried to pull the two girls apart.

"Why can't you two just sit down and be good?" He hissed.

"Daddy!" Jill wrenched herself free from his grip and ran to Jasper who stood in the doorway. He reached down and picked her up

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Edward. Edward let go of Rachel and stood up.

"I'm never doing this again! You're all raising three demons! Jill and Rachel told Annali to stick her head between the bars in the stairs and she got her head stuck. I told them to come in here while I got Annali unstuck and I came in here and found Jill on top of Rachel trying to crush her skull!" He yelled stomping out of the room.

"Jillian!" Jasper set Jill down and knelt down.

"Why were you doing that?" He asked grabbing her shoulders when she tried to back away.

"She broke my picture!" She screamed pointing at a broken picture frame beside her bedside table.

"You don't have to scream Jill." He said standing up and walking over to the broken glass. Jill knelt down beside it and poked a piece of glass. Jasper knelt down and pulled her away from the glass.

"I liked that." She whined and tears glistened in her eyes.

"The picture is fine Jill. It's just the glass that's broken." He sighed pulling the picture of Alice, Jasper and Jill out from under the shards of glass. Jill reached her hand out for the picture and Jasper handed it to her.

"I want you to apologize to Rachel." He said sternly. She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you hit her." Jasper said.

"But she broke my picture!" Jill cried. Jasper sighed and covered his face with one of his hands.

"Please?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"No!" Jill cried diving under the bed. Jasper sighed and grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her out from under the bed.

"No!" She screamed. "I don't want to die!" Jasper froze and looked down at his sobbing child with a raised brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Your gonna kill me!" She screamed trying to kick his hand away.

"I am _not _going to kill you." He said shaking his head. _Where did she get that idea?_ He asked himself.

"Yes you _are_!" She screamed louder.

"Oh for the love of- come here." He stood up and grabbed her before she could dart under the bed again and carried her across the room, grabbing a chair from the little tea party set Esme had bought. Jasper set the chair down in the corner and put Jill down in it. She immediately tried to dart away but Jasper grabbed her around the waist and knelt down beside her.

"No Jill! Now are you going to apologize to Rachel?" He asked making her look him in the eye.

"No!" She screamed in his face before spitting at him. He wiped his face and turned her around before giving her a hard slap across the rear.

"You do not do that Jillian. Now until you decide to say you're sorry to Rachel _and _me you're going to sit here." He hissed placing her in the chair. She kicked the wall and got up. Jasper pushed her down and held her there.

"I can stay here all day Jill." He hisses at her. She finally stopped struggling and went limp and in the chair and cried. Jasper let go and sat against the wall. He sat there for ten minutes before Jill stopped crying.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" She whimpered. Jasper smiled in triumph and sat on his knees and beside her.

"I forgive you. _Now _will you apologize to Rachel?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She whimpered. Jasper held his arms out and she lunged herself at him. He chuckled, stood up and walked to the bathroom so he clean the dry tears off her face.

"See you always have these fits but they never last more than a few minutes." He said whiled running a rag under the facet while she sniffed and sucked her thumb. Jasper knelt down beside the toilet where Jill had her knees up to her chest watching him with red eyes. He pulled her thumb out of her mouth and wiped her face off. When he finished he threw the rag into the sink and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked her softly. She sniffed and nodded against his shoulder.

"I get mad at you but never forget that I love you okay?" He said pushing her away so he could look her in the face. She nodded and he smiled before kissing her cheek. She giggled when he blew a raspberry against her cheek.

"Now let's go apologize to Rachel okay?" He said and she nodded.

( Okay I know I leave alice out a lot but I really really really like writing Jasper and Jill scenes! ^_^)


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy?" Jasper looked up from his book at the child in front of him. She had her hands behind her back and dried tears down her cheeks.

"What did you do now?" He asked with a sigh.

"I…daddy I…" She stopped as tears began pouring down her cheeks. Jasper tossed the book behind him and got on the floor. Jill threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked stroking her hair. There was a loud roar from downstairs and Jill cried harder. Jasper got up and Jasper wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Don't let him kill me!" She yelled. Jasper looked down at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean-?"

"Jillian!" Emmett yelled. Jill buried her head in his legs.

"Oh Lord what did you do?" Jasper said swinging her up and running out of the room.

"I didn't mean to daddy! The bat was too high!" She cried burying her head in his shoulder as he came to the garage. Emmett stood there looking at his jeep with his fists clenched and his jaw clenched tight. His head snapped up and he looked at Jill with fire in his eyes.

"You… little… pipsqueak!" He yelled. Jasper wrapped his arms around Jill with a frown.

"Calm down Emmett. You're scaring her." Jasper said. Emmett looked at him with a glare and pointed at the side of his jeep. Jasper walked around the side and froze. An open dented can of purple pant lay on the ground. On the side of Emmett's jeep was splattered with it. In the middle of the puddle of paint lay a baseball bat.

"How did you… what…?" Jasper looked at Jill with a frown.

"I… wanted to play with the b-bat. S-so I climbed up on the shelves. I-I-I dropped the bat and it knocked over the paint and it exploded!" Jill explained with tears running down her cheeks.

"And how did you manage not to get it on your clothes?" Jasper asked frowning when he saw no paint on her clothes. She slid out of his arms and knelt down beside the jeep tire, reached in between the gaps, and pulled out a white pair of shorts and a green t-shirt splattered with purple paint. Jasper bit his lip in order not to laugh.

"That's not funny Jasper! My jeep is _purple_!" Emmett yelled angrily.

"Just drive it outside and spray it with the water hose." Jasper said shrugging. Emmett glared at Jill and got in the jeep. Jasper sighed and watched the jeep pull out.

"Give me your clothes so I can put them in the washer before your mother get's home." He said reaching his hand out. Nadia handed them over and followed him back inside the house. They met Edward and Bella on their way to the laundry room.

"What happened?" Bella asked frowning. Jasper sighed and told the whole story. Jill stood with her head down. Edward laughed and Bella smiled.

"Good job pipsqueak." She said walking around her. Edward chuckled and ruffled her hair before following Bella upstairs.

"I hate being the youngest. It sucks." Jill said pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Don't say suck Jill. And I'm sure it's not that bad." Jasper said dropping the clothes into the washer. Jill folded her arms and watched him start the washer biting her lip nervously. Jasper knelt down beside her and poked her nose.

"What's that face for?" He asked.

"Am I in trouble for what I did to Uncle Emmett's Jeep?" She asked.

"Not _big _trouble. However, you should not have climbed up there. Why didn't you ask one of us to get it for you?" Jasper asked swinging her up into his arms.

"Because I thought I could get it myself."

"But what happened when you did it by yourself?" Jasper asked looking at her with a raised brow. Jill hung her head and sighed. Then snapped it back up and grinned.

"But I got it down didn't I?" She asked. Jasper laughed and nodded.

"Yes you did." Then he began tickling her. She squealed and wriggled away from him.

"Now are you ready to go to aunt Bella's?" He asked. Jill bit her lip nervously.

"Don't be scared. You will be with Annali and Rachel. You're going to have a lot of fun." He said. Jill whimpered and tears formed in her eyes.

"Sweetie doesn't cry. Everything will be okay." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I want to go with you." She whimpered in his shoulder.

"I know sweetie. But we will be back by Sunday. I promise you." He said kissing her forehead. Then he heard Edward say something downstairs and Bella's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Aunt Bella's coming sweetheart. Will you give daddy a smile?" He asked pushing her away so he could see her tears stained face. She stuck her lip and shook her head.

"You won't? Then that means I have to make you." He said with a smirk. She gasped and he began tickling her. She screamed and wriggled away from him.

"See? It wasn't so hard." Jasper said with a laugh looking her now bright eyes and grinning face. She giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Jilly. You ready?" Bella asked from the doorway. Jill's smile faded and Jasper chuckled, pulled her back in his arms and stood up.

"Where did Edward go?" He asked noticing he was not with her.

"Emmett lost them." She said with a smile. Jasper's mouth fell open.

"He lost his daughters?" He asked.

"He was too busy washing off his jeep when he realized he hadn't heard them in a while." Bella said shaking her head with a sigh.

"Would you mind taking Jill? I'm going to go help them before Alice and Rose gets home and kills us all." He said and Bella took her with a laugh. Jill struggled to get down, Bella set her on her feet, and she ran to her bed and dove under the pillows. Bella followed her and knelt down beside the bed. Jill whimpered and Bella rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Jilly?" She asked softly.

"Don't want to go." She answered, muffled from the pillows.

"You don't want to go? You don't want to come home with me?" Bella asked.

"No. I want to go with daddy." Bella frowned and tried to think of a way to get Jill happy. Then she smiled.

"You want to know something your daddy doesn't know?" She asked in a whisper. Jill's head poked out slowly with curiosity on her red face.

"If you come with us, you get to stay up late, eat ice cream, and watch movies." She said. Jill's eyes beamed with excitement.

"But, I'm afraid if you don't go, you won't get any of that." Bella said sadly shaking her head. Jill looked panicky and she scrambled up.

"I want to go with you please!" She cried clasping her hands together.

"Okay, you can come with us. However, you cannot tell your mommy. She'll kill me." Bella said holding her finger to her lips. Jill put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Bella laughed and stood up. Jill got up and Bella carried her downstairs right as Jasper came in followed by Emmett and Edward, both carrying two crying girls.

"Next time don't worry so much about your stupid jeep!" Jasper said annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett cried. Annali cried harder in his shoulder and Bella hurried down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"While Emmett was worrying about his dumb jeep, Rachel decided to play Dora the explorer and lost Annali. So when found Rachel, she was in the creek playing and Annali got so scared she wet her pants because Emmett forgot to put a diaper on her!" Edward explained throwing a glare at Emmett.

"I'm sorry! I thought they were watching TV! I didn't know they'd go outside like they did!" He cried. Annali whimpered and he rubbed her back soothingly looking worried.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Daddy will never let that happen again okay. I promise." He said softly. She buried her head in his shoulder and sniffed.

"Rachel please don't ever go outside alone without me or mommy. Okay?" He asked. Rachel nodded and cried harder. Emmett reached for her and Edward handed her over. He passed by Bella to go upstairs and clean the two girls up. Bella was having a hard time laughing. Edward smiled and walked to put his arms around her waist. Jill glared and pushed against his stomach.

"No! My Bella!" She squealed. Edward looked at her with a raised brow and Jasper laughed along with Bella.

"You'reBella? I don't think so pipsqueak." He said tickling her. She struggled, giggling, to get from between them, Bella put her down, and she ran to hide behind Jaspers legs. He laughed again and bent to swing her up.

"Daddy! I'm going to go to aunt Bella's and have ice cream and watch movies and-" She broke off covering her hand over her mouth. Jasper looked at Bella with a raised brow. She smiled sheepishly.

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her happy." She answered.

"I see. And what was the other thing you were going to day Jilly?" He asked suspiciously.

"Stay up late." She said bursting with excitement. Jasper's eyebrows shot up and then looked at Bella.

"I don't care if you let them do all that. However, you do realize you will not get any sleep. If you give her a cookie before bed she acts like she had a full cup of caffeinated coffee from star bucks." He said. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"I don't mind. I always wanted a little sister and… for the next three days I get my chance." She said. Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Good luck." He said and Bella slapped his arm.

"It won't be that bad. Your problem was that you are a man. You don't know how to handle them." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh we will see sweetheart. We will see." He said laughing along with Jasper.

"Oh hush up and go put their car seats in the car." She said slapping his arm again.

"Yes sir." He said saluting. Emmett came down a second later carrying his two daughter, all three smiling now. Jill squealed and told them about Bella's plans. Emmett looked shocked then began laughing.

"Good luck Bella. If we come back finding out you ran away, I wouldn't be surprised." He said shaking his head with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes.

( Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I haven't really had ideas. I'm trying to start writing again for ALL my stories but all I've come up with are stories that go with " Sam's Sister". give me time and please stick with me! If you have any ideas feel free to share and I can write them down! Thanks again for all the reviews!)


	13. Chapter 13

The car seats were in place and Edward was driving them all to Bella's house. Rachel and Jill were talking excitedly in their own childish language and Annali was fighting sleep. When they pulled up in Bella's driveway she was asleep.

"You get those two and I'll go put Annali up in my room." Bella whispered. Edward nodded and unbuckled Jill. As soon as she was out she made a break for it and he grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Stay with me. Don't go running off." He ordered. She huffed but waited for him as he worked on getting Rachel out of her car seat and Bella carried Annali carefully to the front door. Edward led the two girls up to the porch as Bella unlocked the door and went inside. She set Annali down gently on her bed and pulled a light blanket over her before going back downstairs to see Edward standing in the middle of the living room with Jill and Rachel. They were looking around shyly and Bella chuckled, kneeling down beside them. 

"What do you want to do girls?" She asked them. Rachel shrugged and Jill backed up into Edwards legs. Bella thought for a second before coming up with an idea.

"How about you two sit on the couch, and I'll go up in the attic and bring the movies I watched when I was little." She suggested. Rachel and Jill looked at each other before nodding.

"Edward watches them while I go get it." Bella said standing.

"Alice already did." Edward said with a chuckle. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did. Where did she put them?" She asked.

"Your room." Bella went up, quietly so as not to wake up Annali and brought the box back down in front of the two children. They began going thru them talking to each other.

"When do you have to leave?" Bella asked standing up straight to look at Edward. 

"Well it seems I'm not leaving. They kind of turned it into a couple's weekend. And with me and you being a couple, I was asked, well more like ordered, to stay here with you." He said with a shrug.

"You were forced to stay with me? Wow thanks." Bella said kneeling back down. 

"It's not you. I love staying with you. It's…" He motioned to the Rachel and Jill. Bella laughed and sat with her legs crossed.

"So Charlie didn't mind this?" Edward asked sitting down behind Rachel.

"He won't be here much this weekend so he didn't really care. He's working late tonight then tomorrow and Sunday he's going fishing." She answered.

"Can we watch this one?" Rachel asked holding up _Beauty and the Beast._

"No! I want to watch this one!" Jill cried holding up _101 Dalmatians. _Edward smirked, knowing there was a fight about to break out between the two of them.

"We'll watch _Beauty and the Beast_-"

"No!" Jill cried, interrupting Bella.

"- then we'll watch yours Jill." Bella continued. Edward waited for Jill to explode.

"I don't like that one though." Jill said crossing her arms. Edward knew she was about to explode into one of her tantrums.

"How about you let Rachel watch her movie and you can help me make cookies for you guys. How does that sound?" Bella asked. Edward waited for Jill to explode. He was shocked when she shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Bella stood up and reached her hand out. Jill took it and they walked towards the kitchen. Before they turned the corner, Bella turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Edward glared then smiled.

"You may have one this battle but wait till tonight when it's their bath time." He said. Bella rolled her eyes and went around the corner. Rachel held the movie out to him and he took to put on. She crawled up on the sofa and put her thumb in her mouth. Edward pressed play on the movie and sat down beside Rachel. She grinned up at him around her thumb and he chuckled. There was a crash then a gasp from the kitchen and Edward smirked.

"I'll be right back Rachel." He said dropping a kiss to the top of her head and standing up. When he got to the kitchen he was disappointed to see Bella had dropped the boil of flower. Jill was sitting at the table playing with egg shells.

"What?" Bella asked as she knelt to pick up of the glass pieces.

"I was hoping it was Jill causing you trouble." Edward said with a sigh leaning against the doorframe. Bella rolled her eyes and looked back down at her mess.

"Jill don't get up I don't want you getting cut." She said when Jill was about to jump from her chair. She sat back down in her seat and watched Bella scoop flower up with her hands and dump it in the trashcan. Edward reached over and grabbed the broom and dustpan and went over to help her. She stood up and allowed him to sweep up the remaining flower and bits of glass. Edward replaced the broom and left to make sure Rachel wasn't getting into anything. But when he got to living room he found her asleep on the couch. He scooped her up in her arms and carried her upstairs to put her in bed beside Annali. 

"Rachel is asleep so I put upstairs." He said when he walked back into the kitchen. Bella frowned and looked at the clock on the stove. 

"It's only eleven. Why are they so tired?" She asked.

"I don't know but they better cause you trouble or _I _will have a fit." Edward grumbled and Bella laughed.

"I'm thirsty. May I please have some water?" Jill asked and Edward gaped at her politeness. 

"Yes you may. Edward stir this." Bella ordered holding the bowl of halfway mixed batter to him. He took it, gritting his teeth, and stirred. Bella reached up into a cabinet and pulled a glass out.

"I have orange juice, apple juice, and grape juice. Or do you just want water?" She asked looking back at Jill with her hand on t he refrigerator handle. 

"Apple juice please." She answered after a moment of thought. Edward gripped the wooden handle of the spoon in his hand so hard it snapped. Bella looked at him and smirked.

"There's more in that drawer." She said. Edward tossed the broken spoon in the trashcan angrily and got another spoon to stir with. Bella began rolling cookie dough out with Jill as Edward sat watching them suspiciously. Something wasn't right. Jill wasn't a bad child but she was never this calm. She was always having a fits about something. Especially when she didn't get her way. Yet when Bella said she couldn't watch the movie she picked out until Rachel watched hers, she'd been calm. That was not normal. _Maybe she's growing up._ He thought. Then shook his head remembering the fit she had thrown the night before when Annali ate the last chicken nugget. She'd thrown potatoes at whoever came near her until Jasper finally grabbed her and used his power to calm her down.

"This one's for you Edward." Jill said proudly snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at a heart shaped cookie and couldn't help but grin at her.

"Thank you." He said. She beamed and went on making shapes with the cookie dough. Even though he didn't eat he knew it would hurt her feelings if he didn't eat the cookie she'd made for him. He sighed inwardly. They went into the living room to wait for the cookies to be done.

"I only bought a few groceries so I thought we could take them out later and go grocery shopping with them. So that they can pick out whatever they want." Bella muttered in Edwards's ear. He nodded and watched Jill color on some paper Bella gave her. When the timer dinged, she jumped up and ran towards the kitchen excitedly, curly hair bouncing everywhere. Edward chuckled as Bella hurried after her to make sure she didn't try to open the stove door.

"No! Wait until their cool sweetie." Bella said grabbed Jill's hand inches from the hot pan. Edward smirked. This would bring on fit. Being told she couldn't have cookie always did. Instead Jill shrugged and Bella let go of her hand. She grinned at the and went over to the table where her glass of apple juice was. Edward gaped at her and Bella laughed at his face.


	14. AN

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


	15. Will be taking over this again

**(Ok so I know that this must all be aggravating if you really like this story but it's all being sorted out. I was just notified by CullenBoyz101 that she will not be taking over this story. As well as the other ones she was going to be writing for. So I will be writing for these stories again and I will try to post more chapters soon. I'm sorry for not writing lately I've just been really busy but I hope to start all my stories back up. Thank you all so much for reading and all the good reviews.)**


End file.
